


The Real Reason

by thebetterstarwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterstarwing/pseuds/thebetterstarwing
Summary: The real reason Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts.





	The Real Reason

"I'm free this weekend if you are, Salazar," Rowena said as they left work on Thursday.

"Sure," Salazar respsonded. "How about we go to that newfangled bar, The Three Broomsticks?" It has a four star rating on Yelp, so it must be really good."

"Okay, see you there!" shouted Rowena as they headed in different directions.

Saturday night, Salazar found himself and Rowena together in the bar. A waitress came to take their orders.

"We offer twelve different kinds of butterbeer, as well as our own versions of several Muggle drinks," she said.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting!" exclaimed Rowena. "What Muggle drinks do you have?

"The usual. Coke, Pepsi," she made a look of disgust, "Mountain Dew."

"I'll have a Coke, please," said Rowena.

"And I'll have a Pepsi," said Salazar.

"Salazar, could I talk to you out here?" Rowena asked, heading towards the door.

"Okay…," said Salazar, following her.

"Dude. Did you just order a Pepsi?" A Pepsi when Coke is also an option?" Rowena was staring him down.

"What? I like it," Salazar said, sweating a little.

"I can't do this anymore." Rowena looked away.

"What do you mean?" asked Salazar, knowing perfectly well what she meant.

"I want out of this relationship." Rowena replied. And she walked away.

That Monday, when Salazar went into Hogwarts, Godric, Helga, and Rowena were already there , giving him the evil eye.

"We need to talk," said Helga. "Look, we've had our differences, I know. You like Playstation and Nacho Cheese Doritos while us three are X-box and Cool Ranch people. You're a pure blood supremacist, we believe in equality. We got along before, but this time, it's not that simple. You chose Pepsi over Coke. And someone who makes those kinds of choices isn't exactly someone who we want to represent us, don't you think?"

"In other words, you're fired," said Godric in his usual blunt way. "Your stuff is already packed. It's been real. Byeeee."


End file.
